


Welcome to the Sin Bin

by reimaden



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reimaden/pseuds/reimaden
Summary: A set of drabbles of the various boys in the Devildom putting you in all kinds of kinky situations.This fic will periodically be updated depending on whether or not I don't feel depressed enough to write gjskfjskskFeel free to leave suggestions in the comments~
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	1. Composure Training || Barbatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bondage, humiliation, spanking

"One." The sound of Barbatos's gloved hand hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. You try not to squirm, even as you feel your cheeks reddening. "Two." Your breathing grows heavier as you can feel his hot breath next to your ear. All of your senses are heightened ever since he put the blindfold on you. "I've barely even started and you're already this needy?" He chuckles. "Such filthiness is inexcusable for a princess such as yourself." Another smack. "Three."

You involuntarily arch your back, letting out a muffled cry against the gag. In your other ear you hear him tsk. "What did I tell you before? This is training. Proper royalty shouldn't be getting off from composure training. Though I know you're not proper. You're my dirty, slutty princess that gets dominated by a lowly butler." You cry out in pleasure as he reprimands you, feeling a hardness against your back. He moves your bindings to force you to bend over. "Now I think it's time for you to serve the servant."


	2. Siren's Song || Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been too much of a fan of monster stuff, but this was a request that was fun to write~
> 
> Tags: Naga!Levi, aphrodisiac, tail

Constricted by Levi's tail, a fleeting thought that maybe this was a mistake leaves your head as he thrusts into you. The only thing keeping you from screaming out was the end of his tail in your mouth, currently filling it with fluid. "This lets you breathe underwater, but I bet you would _love_ choking on my tail as I pound you, wouldn't you?" Levi's voice, amplified by the water, was like a siren's song. 

Within moments you feel your body grow hot, moaning as his tail leaves your mouth. Pulling you close, he chuckles in your ear. "Did I forget to tell you it acts like an aphrodisiac? Soon you'll be overwhelmed with pleasure, letting me do whatever I want to you." His thrusts increase in speed, smiling as he looks at your dazed face. "I need you to focus. We're nowhere near done, slut. You're my sex toy now, and I plan to play with you all night long."


	3. Possessive || Levi

Tags: Light dom/sub elements

"I want to see your face while I fuck you." Face pressed up against the pillow, you barely hear Levi's words over your pants and moans. A tingle runs through your body as you feel his tail start to run up your back before curling itself around your neck, his thrusts never faltering.

Grabbing your hips, he makes you sit on his lap, your blushing face turned to face him. Seeing you under his mercy made him more excited, the slaps of your bodies pressing against each other acting as a fast metronome. Feeling himself about to come, he presses his lips against your neck, creating a hickey to show everyone that you're his. Crying out his name, Levi envelops you in a tight embrace as you both come.


	4. Adoration || Asmo

"You're perfect," Asmo purrs as he leaves light kisses down your body. The smooth silkiness of his scarf wrapped around your hands was a gentle reminder that he wanted to be in charge, but that you were free to get out of the bindings if you felt like being mischievous. For now, though, you let him pamper and worship you.

You let out a small gasp. Asmo knew all of your weak spots by now and was making good use of that knowledge with his slender fingers. Lapping at his hand to clean off the mess you made, he gives you a loving smile. "Now that you're ready, I can't wait to bring you to the height of pleasure~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing something vanilla for once and hopefully it works?


	5. Punishment || Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the kinky stuff bois~
> 
> Tags: Edging, spanking, Lucifer overall just being a daddy dom

"Look at yourself. Such a shameful display." Your hands were pressed against the mirror, Lucifer bending you over in order to exact your punishment. You watch the reflection as Luci uses his teeth to take off one of his gloves and uses it as a gag on you. "Unless you want the whole house to hear your cries, I suggest you keep this in your mouth." He smirks as he leans over to whisper in your ear. "I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Lucifer uses his other gloved hand to spank you, pressing his hardness against your backside. "Do you feel that? That's what your little antics did to me." Another spank. Your reflection's face grows red as you rub against him. He chuckles. "Unfortunately for you, I can be patient. I want to spend as much time as possible to keep you on the edge of release. Before I even stick my dick in you I want you to cry out my name. You're going to be a trembling little mess before you get your reward. But I know you'll be loving each-" Smack. "-and every-" Smack. "-moment."


	6. Sloppy Toppy || Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a truly cursed thought
> 
> Tags: Blowjob, bondage, blindfold

Under the blindfold, you couldn't see just how vulnerable you were before Lucifer. He had made you go on your knees, the only clothing on you being the bondage restricting your body. Feeling his hand on your head, he gently guides you to the tip of his cock. That was the only gentle thing about Lucifer, though. "You know what to do," he commanded as you nod your head. He hasn't given you permission to speak yet.

Obediently, you begin to lick his shaft, kissing it as he ordered. Lucifer wanted you to worship his cock, and like a good slut, you would do anything he wants. The foreplay was over. His hand still on your head, he makes you take in his length, chuckling at your surprised cry. "You were too slow. And that deserves _punishment_." Forcing you up and down his dick, your muffled moans only served to make him harder as they vibrated around his shaft. Finally, you feel him stiffen, preparing yourself to take in all of his seed. His groan as he came was music to your ears.


	7. Purr || Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the chapters I wrote, this one is the most likely to get a sequel. Ya boi's a Satan simp
> 
> Tags: Cat ears, toys, Sub!Satan

"Mm...ngh...nya~" Satan lay prostrate before you, the hum of the vibrator in him the only noise other than his mewls. "P-please, master~ go gentle on me." He bit down on the knuckles of one of his hands to stifle another cry, his body trembling from the pleasure. He looked so cute, pleading for mercy. It wasn't _your_ fault that he had accidentally turned himself into a cat boy, but you sure as _hell_ was going to make the most of it.

Stroking one of his cat ears, Satan let out another cry as he rubbed himself against your hand. It seemed the spell had also increased his sensitivity. Panting, he looks up at you, sweat plastering his hair against his face. "Nya~ Master..." His eyes were glazed over, losing himself to pleasure. "Please, Master...fuck me..."


	8. Schoolwork || Satan & Diavolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a two parter on Discord, but it's easier to put them together
> 
> Tags: Glasses, teasing, school setting

"How positively _naughty_." Satan softly chuckled in your ear. "Sleeping in class? Is my voice that soothing to you? Or perhaps..." He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and whispers. _"You wanted to hear me in your dreams?"_ He loves teasing you like this, seeing your face turn red for him. Straightening back up, he adjusts his glasses. "Let's see, why don't you read the text we went over in class to me. If you do good, I might forgive you for your tiredness."

Leaning over the desk to see read the chapter, you hold back a gasp as you feel Satan's touch. "Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be reading?" He teases you as you begin to read aloud. What comes out of your mouth are gasping whispers as Satan continues to pleasure you. It was hard to concentrate reading any of the words, let alone say them aloud. He chuckles. "Sorry, your voice is a bit too quiet." 

Surprising you by hitting a weak spot, you cry out. "Finally raised your voice, hm? Don't be too loud, or my colleague in the other room might join in on the fun." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want him to?" 

"Having all the fun without me, Satan?" Another voice behind you made you jump. "Ah, Diavolo. Speak of the devil." Satan's hands left you, leaving you empty and unfulfilled. You suppress a needy whine, hearing them continue in casual conversation. Rubbing your legs, you stop as Satan calls to you. "Did I tell you stop reading aloud?" Shaking your head, you go back to reciting the textbook, furiously trying to hide your arousal.

It wasn't enough. "Hmm, it doesn't sound like you're reading all of the words." You hear two sets of footsteps approach you from behind. "Yes, yes, it seems your student has been skimming your textbook." You didn't have to look back to hear the smug smiles in their voices. You feel a hand turn you around, finally facing both professors with eyes filled with desire. Satan tsk's. "It seems my disobedient little student has other things on her mind." Enveloping himself around your front, Satan's voice is quiet in your ear. "Do you need us to take care of that for you?" A kiss to the back of your neck takes you by surprise. Diavolo chuckles. "We do want our students to succeed, don't we?"


	9. Muse || Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try working with dialogue, so I might as well make a short and sweet chapter with the Avatar of Lust fjskjdka
> 
> Tags: Dirty Talk, fingering

"Oh, _darling_ , are you already this wet for me?" Asmo playfully kisses your cheek as he runs his finger across your slit, eliciting a moan from you. "Such a good girl, making all these noises for me. My work should be appreciated." Feeling his hot breath move down your neck, you let out a cry as he sucks the nape of your neck while putting his first finger into you. Adding another finger, he pulls away from your neck, chuckling at the hickey he created. "Fine art should always have their artist's signature somewhere~"

Using his other hand to grope one of your breasts, he leans in to give you a passionate kiss. Fingers pumping faster, you moan into his mouth, your tongue dominated by his as your mind drifts off into pleasure. A light pinch of your nipple makes you refocus. "Don't drift off on me just yet, princess~ _I want you to experience every moment of bliss tonight."_


	10. Break Time || Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: dom!Levi, tail, bondage, teasing, office setting, gags

12:30. Break time. Levi wasted no time getting you into the break room, disheveling your pencil skirt and button up as he gropes you against the table. Bending you over the desk, you feel his tail run up your leg, going under your skirt. He chuckles as he teases you. 

"No underwear today? How naughty. Have you been waiting for this all day, for me to have my way with you?" His tail only breezes upon your clit, making you whine in need.

From behind, you hear Levi sigh as he pulls off his gloves. "If you keep making these noises I'm going to need to keep you quiet. But I know you want that, to have all of you filled with me. Isn't that right?" He gags you with his gloves, his tail moving to bind your hands together.

Holding you up with his tail, you hear his pants unbuckle, your only warning as he plunges into you. You press your head against the desk, lost in pleasure, until Levi uses the tip of his tail to make you look him in the eyes. "I want to see your face as you come undone." His thrusts become more forceful and you hear him pant. You wish to cry out his name, but with the gloves in your mouth all you can do is look at him with desire. Hips bucking, Levi presses into your neck, leaving a hickey as he comes inside you. 

As you clench around him, you can barely hear the alarm on your phone go off. "Break time's over." Immediately, Levi fixes himself, only looking slightly flustered as he zips his pants back up. Looking down at your disheveled frame, he smirks. "Seems you're breaking dress code protocols. I guess I'll have to reprimand you personally in my office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with classes for the year 😩  
> Hopefully that means I can write more~


	11. Body Pillow || Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Satan cuddlefuck. Just some soft boi hours based on the pillow party UR Devilgram~

"Your...body pillow? I don't think I'd make for a very comfortable pillow." Satan looks at you, a little surprised that you would ask _him_ of all people to use as a body pillow. Eyes crinkling into closed crescents, he lets out a small laugh as he smiles. "Do as you like. I don't mind."

The only sound in his room for the next few moments was the creaking of his bed as the two of you lay next to each other. Wrapping his arms around your chest, he rests his head atop yours, a satisfied hum coming from his lips. "I like feeling the warmth of your body next to mine." Rubbing yourself up against him, you don't see the small blush on his face start to form as he utters those words. 

Both of your breathing is in sync, relaxing in each other's company before you decide to turn around and bury your face into his chest. Using one of his hands to tilt your face up to look him in the eyes, Satan chuckles. "No need to be coy. If you want something more just say so." Instead of words, you decide to tell him through action. 

Moving to press your lips against his, you see a brief flash of surprise on Satan's face before he reciprocates, embracing your back as you roll on top of him. Moaning into his mouth, your kiss becomes more passionate as you both begin to take each other's clothing off. You let out a giggle as you trace up Satan's chest, hearing him let out a small gasp as you pinch one of his nipples. He returns the favor by softly fondling your breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth as he smirks. "Feeling good, kitten?" 

Gasping out an affirmative, you move to unzip Satan's pants, grasping his shaft once his cock is freed. Taking the tip into your mouth, you hum as you hear him groan, one hand on your shoulder and the other holding the top of your head. He arches his back in pleasure, purring out your name as you take in his whole length. Feeling how hard he's getting in your mouth, you pull out with a soft pop.

Straddling his waist, you angle his cock at your entrance, your earlier blowjob and your arousal acting as lubricant. Slowly taking him in, your mouths clash together as Satan enters you. His thrusts are slow and steady, not enough to completely break you but enough to be comfortably filled. Gasping and moaning each other's names, you both fall into a state of bliss as you continue your activities long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FJSKFJSAK I'm sorry for the inactivity, the devil day update and personal stuff got me SHOOK


	12. Praising Pride || Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing some soft dom stuff  
> Tags: Handjob, dom/sub, praise kink

You hear Lucifer gasp as you run your hands over his torso from behind. "Good boy." The Avatar of Pride keens against you at the praise, one hand moving lower to gently stroke his shaft. Your other hand moves upwards, caressing his now hardened nipples. "You're doing so well." A moan escapes his lips as you palm the head of his cock, his trembling body resting against yours. His cute reactions are awarded a kiss on his blushing cheeks, burning up as you continue to tease him.

Lucifer's hips roll forward as you focus on his tip, his whines and moans turning needy. Your lips graze his neck. "Shh, shh, it's okay...you're doing so well..." A whimpered plea leaves Lucifer's lips as you kiss his collarbone. Your hand moves away from the head of his cock, now slowly stroking his shaft. You want to feel all of him. How his abs clench when he nears release, the shudder of his back as it arches in pleasure, the swell of his small hips as he grinds his ass against you. 

Another moan escapes his lips. You can feel his legs tremble, starting to become weak. He tries his hardest not to thrust into your hand. Just for you, Lucifer wants to give up control. You kiss his neck, moving your lips down to his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." With one final kiss to his shoulder, you increase the speed of your handjob. The unspoken approval lets Lucifer finally give in, cumming into your hand with one final cry. He rests against you, exhausted. "I love you."


	13. Turbulence || Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join the mile high club with Levi.  
> Tags: brat, brat taming, airplane, tail

The rumble of the airplane's engines drown out your gasp of surprise as you feel something begin to trace your ankle. You look over to Levi on your right, too focused on his game to look at you right now. Despite this, you can see the small smirk growing on his face as his tail begins to trail up your leg. As your legs unconsciously squeeze together into a clench, his tail easily parts it. "Keep them spread for me." Levi's words are barely a mumble, but the order was resolute. With a coy smile, you still try to keep them closed. Your gazes lock, Levi raising an eyebrow at your challenging look. "Make me."

With a low chuckle, Levi accepts the challenge. In one fluid motion, you feel his tail wrap around your leg, quickly moving towards your skirt. Under the fabric, you can feel him move your quickly dampening panties to the side as he uses the tip to tease against your folds. You tremble from his touch, the lazy strokes against your pussy burning you with desire. Your hands move to clasp your mouth as you stifle a moan, Levi's tail now rubbing your clit. Now that he had prepared you, it was time for the real challenge.

Levi moves his hand to press the call attendant button, making your eyes widen. "I wonder. Can I make you come before the flight attendant arrives? Or will I have to keep edging my brat throughout the whole conversation?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, ya boi might have made a ko-fi if y'all wanna give a tip or commission me for fics~
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/reimaden


End file.
